Highly conformal titanium nitride (TiN) films can be obtained using a low temperature metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD). MOCVD is well known to those skilled in the art. The MOCVD produces a tetrakis dimethyl amino titanium (TDMAT) residue on the chamber walls and other internal parts, such as shower heads, that must be removed following the MOCVD of TiN. The chamber is typically cleaned with NF3 plasma after the TiN film has been formed. Due to the hydrocarbons inherent in the TDMAT residue repeated cleaning with NF3 plasma creates a polymer byproduct which builds up on the chamber walls and other internal parts. The creation of the polymer byproduct results during the fluorination of hydrocarbons in the TDMAT. It is difficult to remove the polymer byproduct from the chamber walls and shower heads.